internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Ian Botham
| birth_place = Heswall, Cheshire, UK | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 2 | role = All-rounder | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | international = true | testdebutdate = 28 July | testdebutyear = 1977 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 474 | lasttestdate = 18 June | lasttestyear = 1992 | lasttestagainst = Pakistan | odidebutdate = 26 August | odidebutyear = 1976 | odidebutagainst = West Indies | odicap = 33 | lastodidate = 24 August | lastodiyear = 1992 | lastodiagainst = Pakistan | club1 = Somerset | year1 = 1974–86 | club2 = Queensland | year2 = 1987–88 | club3 = Worcestershire | year3 = 1987–91 | club4 = Durham | year4 = 1992–93 | deliveries = balls | columns = 4 | column1 = Tests | matches1 = 102 | runs1 = 5200 | bat avg1 = 33.54 | 100s/50s1 = 14/22 | top score1 = 208 | deliveries1 = 21815 | wickets1 = 383 | bowl avg1 = 28.40 | fivefor1 = 27 | tenfor1 = 4 | best bowling1 = 8/34 | catches/stumpings1 = 120/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 116 | runs2 = 2113 | bat avg2 = 23.21 | 100s/50s2 = 0/9 | top score2 = 79 | deliveries2 = 6271 | wickets2 = 145 | bowl avg2 = 28.54 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 4/31 | catches/stumpings2 = 36/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 402 | runs3 = 19399 | bat avg3 = 33.97 | 100s/50s3 = 38/97 | top score3 = 228 | deliveries3 = 63547 | wickets3 = 1172 | bowl avg3 = 27.22 | fivefor3 = 59 | tenfor3 = 8 | best bowling3 = 8/34 | catches/stumpings3 = 354/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 470 | runs4 = 10474 | bat avg4 = 29.50 | 100s/50s4 = 7/46 | top score4 = 175* | deliveries4 = 22899 | wickets4 = 612 | bowl avg4 = 24.94 | fivefor4 = 3 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/27 | catches/stumpings4 = 196/– | date = 22 August | year = 2007 | source = }} Sir Ian Terence Botham, OBE (born 24 November 1955) is a former England Test cricketer and Test team captain, and current cricket commentator. He was a genuine all-rounder with 14 centuries and 383 wickets in Test cricket, and remains well known by his nickname "Beefy" While a controversial player both on and off the field at times, Botham also held a number of Test cricket records, and still holds the record for the highest number of wickets taken by an England bowler. A talented footballer as well as a cricketer, Botham had to choose very early in his career whether to play professional football or cricket. In March 1980, in an effort to get fit after an injury, he joined Scunthorpe United football club, where he played as a centre forward and made 11 appearances in The Football League. On 8 August 2009, Botham was inducted into the ICC Cricket Hall of Fame. External links *Sir Ian Botham, OBE's Biography, Debrett's People of Today (archived in 2013) Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Test cricket captains Category:England Test cricketers Category:Cricketers at the 1979 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers at the 1983 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers at the 1992 Cricket World Cup